In the United States, significant amounts of commodities are transported in rail cars on transport trains. After a product, such as grain, is loaded into a railcar, when the rail car has reached its destination, the grain needs to be unloaded. Railcars have hopper gates which allow the grain to be unloaded into grain silos.
The railcars for grain have a female receiver/hub on each side of the axle, which makes it convenient using a square male tool to open the hopper gate to unload the grain. The receiver has a square female 1½ inches×1½ inches receiver which when turned opens the rail car hopper gate. There is a heavy square male adaptor tool (e.g., a Car Door Opener [C.D.O.] machine) which is powered by a motor which fits into the female receiver to open the hopper gate. Often, the square male has difficulty fitting into the female square receiver, because of the variety of C.D.O. machines across the United States, or the male adaptor has worn the square receiver of the female into an oblong shape. Over 50% of the female receivers on the rail cars in United States have this problem, this is especially pertinent to the train cars which are five years or older. This wear from the male receiver continues to cause this stripping of the female receiver through regular use. The current solution available in the marketplace today, is to use larger and heavier accessories (between 20-40 lb.) that assist the rail car door operator to fit into the female receiver to open the hopper trap door. This makes it a two man job. Putting many laborers at risk of injuries. This invention addresses this problem with a light low cost innovative solution allowing it to be a one man job. The invention addresses all designs that use this mechanism on a day to day basis.